Rescue Rangers: The Psychic Saga
by IceWulf7
Summary: The Rescue Rangers find themselves in an adventure of psychic proportions, to do battle with monsters and the forces of a sinister psychic bent on ruluing the city. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Dreamscapes

Disclaimer: I do not own Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers in any shape, way or form. In addition, elements from the fan fiction "Fly to the Light" belong to Matt Plotecher and are used with his permission.

**Chapter One: Dreamscapes**

Chip Maplewood stood on what appeared to be a glass platform, natural-growing quartz crystals all around him, out in the middle of a swirling dark blue chaos. Standing before him was an old rat dressed in a brownish garb not unlike that of an ancient Catholic monk.

"Chipper Maplewood", spoke the voice of the rat, "Have you any idea what your friend had done to the Mind's Eye Jewel?"

"Uhm, yes", replied Chip. It was one of those dreams where, akin to watching a movie, Chip had no control on what his own self was doing, regardless of any thoughts flowing through his subconscious.

"We were fighting Fat Cat and his cronies", explained the chipmunk. "They were trying to kill us! They stole an amethyst on an ornamented silver chain from the museum, and we were trying to get it back. We managed to knock out Fat Cat's henchmen, and when Monty swung one of the chains they used on us, it hit the jewel around Fat' Cat's neck. Lavender light came out, and somewhere during it, Monty conked Fat Cat over the head with the chain and took him out, too. We returned the jewel, but it was cracked… why? What's with that look?"

"Chipper", spoke the rat, "You may first of all call me Sirocco. Second of all, that jewel is one of the physical things containing a powerful but malevolent spirit of a psychic rat known who calls himself Taal'Reh. We – my fellow psychics from long ago and I – were forced to seal his spirit away, for his powers go beyond life and death. His and ours are the powers of psychokinesis, the forces of the mind".

"You expect me to believe any of that?"

"You will indeed believe in due time. Allow me to explain myself further, however…"

"Go ahead, I guess. I'll wake from this nutso dream soon enough..."

"Very well. Taal'Reh's main powers are to generate artificial life forms in the form of monsters as well as to bestow upon others similar powers as he. He will use such powers to gain favor in the enemies of your fellow Rescue Rangers and use them to aid in his complete escape from his bindings… and to eliminate you and your friends as a threat".

"Wait wait wait… what do you mean by that? Why would he choose our enemies to do all this?"

"It is because he perceives you and the others as a threat. Your escapades and adventures are known in the spirit worlds as well as other places of existence. One such place includes the plane of existence where we have trapped the soul of Taal'Reh, and considering he originated here in where your hometown now resides, you all are now considered his enemies. But, fret not. For I come bearing both warnings and gifts, as well as the task of defeating Taal'Reh and exorcising him once and for all"

"How so…?"

Before Chip and Sirocco, there would soon fade into the dream six weapons: a whip, a sword, a spear, an axe, a dagger, and what looked like a pair of three-clawed gloves that could be put onto the digits of a bat's wings. "Behold", spoke Sirocco, "These weapons will impart to you and the others powers which shall be of use for combating the forces of Taal'Reh. For you, Chip, I give the Storm Whip, which shall impart upon you control of lightning. For your best friend Dale, the power of flame and the usage of the Inferno Sword shall be his.

For Gadget, she shall have the Spiral Spear and the power of wind. For Monty, he shall gain the Blast Axe and the power to create waves of seismic force. For Zipper, power over cold and of the Glacier Dagger will come to him. And for Foxglove, usage of the Wave Claws and the ability to pierce the minds of her foes using her own echo-sounding with harmful telepathy will be hers".

Chip nodded slowly. "Whatever you say, Sirocco. So… when do I wake up from all this?"

"Right about now", spoke Sirocco. "Right about…. Now!"

During the night, the others had also dreamt: Dale was giant and fought Godzilla in his sleeping visions; Monty was on an adventure with Geegaw Hackwrench and Zipper, and Zipper was a fighter pilot of sorts, dressed in aviator garb and doing battle against other flying creatures in the wild blue yonder.

Chip, however, was not the only one who had a strange dream that would soon foretell future adventures.

Gadget's dream began with her bundled up in a soft, warm blanket, held in the hands of her mother Terica with her father Geegaw looking down upon her. Their smiles and expressions were as soft and warm as the cloth that Gadget was held within. As the visions of her parents faded out into a white light, she then saw herself standing in a similar zone that Chip was in within his own dream. And, right before the young mouse's eyes, walking down from the dark chaos as if from down a staircase, were none other than Terica and Geegaw Hackwrench, her beloved, deceased parents.

It had been some time ago that, after the adventure to deal with the Furfoot Clan alongside the Japanese mice Kan Sune and An Tham Sun, Geegaw, within the last days of his life that his cancer slowly took from him, eventually passed away within the company of his daughter. Yet, regardless of his passing, there he was, alongside his long-since deceased wife.

"Mom! Dad!" Gadget ran to her parents, hugging them tightly. They returned the hug, holding their beloved daughter close.

"Oh, Gadget, sweetheart", said Terica, becoming tearful, "It's been so long since I've held you in my arms…"

"I know", said Gadget, barely able to talk through her own crying, "…I know, mom".

Geegaw patted his wife on the back. "There there, hon… everything will be alright". He turned to his daughter. "We've been watching you, Gadget, and we'd like to tell you that, sometime tomorrow, you might be able to spend some time with us outside this dream… for a little while, but it's better than nothing".

"What do you mean… dad?" asked Gadget in a hushed voice, looking up to him with pleading, tear-filled eyes.

"There is this place called Memoryscape… it's known as the place 'Where the Dead Speak Again'. We don't have much time for now, but… all we can tell you is to have an open mind, and that tomorrow night you shall learn how to get there. After all, how many adventures have you had amongst your new families that have involved the unexplainable?"

"Also", said Terica, "We wanted to tell you… do not be afraid, and to never give up. We'll always be by your side, Gadget, no matter what will happen. For, when you wake up, you will begin another adventure with your friends, one of great importance…"

Gadget nods. "…I understand…"

"Until next time then, my fine daughter", said Geegaw.

"Yes… until next time, Gadget", said Terica. And before Gadget could reply or protest, she awoke to the next day.

And, as old wounds reopened, so did the floodgates holding back her tears.

Chip 's eyes popped open wide. It was the morning after the Rangers' quest to recover the Mind's Eye Jewel, the jewel aforementioned in the dream. Groaning at the weird dream, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. That is, until Dale burst into his room.

"Hey, Chip!", he said, an excited look in his eyes. "I don't know what's up with these things on the couch in the living room, but I think Santa came early!"

"There's no such thing as Santa, Dale", said Chip, reaching for his fedora.

"Still! Come and check it out! There's, like, six neato weapons there!"

Chip's heavy eyes popped wide open. "…what…?"

"As I said, Chipper! Come and check 'em out!" With that, Dale left Chip's room, leaving a confused and apprehensive Chip by himself.

-End Chapter One-


	2. Return of the Cola Cult

Chapter Two: Return of the Cola Cult

Chip walked out of his room, adjusting his bomber jacket over his body. Was all of this true? Was he still dreaming? Was Dale trying to play some kind of prank on him? Shortly, the chipmunk found out the answer: Dale was telling the truth. There were, as a matter of fact, six weapons on the couch, seven if one was to count the second bat-usable clawed bracer.

"Aye, Chip!" said Monty, carrying the sword in his hands and looking it over. "Who do ya think brought us these things? And what bloke makes a sword out of lead, anyway?"

"Outta lead?" asked an incredulous-sounding Dale. "When I held it, it felt light as a feather!"

Zipper buzzed in his normal unintelligible way, having trouble lifting so much as the black leather bullwhip, its cracker made up of a metallic chain instead of a cord. And this, he must have been trying to say, feels like I'm lifting a thick chain.

Chip patted Zipper on the back. "Easy there, Zipper", he said, lifting the handle of the whip with no problem. "Rangers, I know you'll never believe me on this, but, these weapons... hey. Wait a second! Where is Gadget?"

Dale snapped his fingers. "Oh, shucks! Forgot to get her! Be right back!" With that, the Hawaiian shirt wearing chipmunk scampered to Gadget's room and knocked on the door. Meanwhile, within her room, Gadget continued to sob, but her crying was broken as she heard Dale at the door. "Uhm, just a minute!" called out Gadget. "I'm, uh, getting dressed!" She, thankful to have an excuse, got up and went on to actually get into her clothing.

"Hey, Gadget!" called out Dale. "I don't mean to bother ya, but there are these amazing things waiting for us out here! Come out when you're ready and check 'em out!"

"Golly! Will do, Dale", said the blonde mouse, by now slipping into her outfit and putting on her goggles.

Meanwhile, Chip had managed to give a brief explanation of the weapons' mysterious appearance, according to what happened in his dream, to Monty and Zipper. "Why, I'll be a croc's uncle", said Monty, a hand on his chin. "It's definitely far-fetched, but..."

He walked over and lifted the axe by its handle. With his other hand, he went to pick the sword up once more. "Huh... this axe DOES feel light as a feather, but this sword..." he put down both weapons. "That only leaves one question unresolved..." Lifting the axe up, he tried to imagine letting loose a shockwave as he swung it in the air. Amazingly, a roar like thunder shot out from the axe as a visible orb of translucent force, not unlike the heat from a fire, shot forth and struck the wall near the front door with a slam!

"Crikey!" exclaimed Monty. "This thing IS the real deal after all!" Chip and Zipper, along with Dale who just entered the room, were equally surprised.

"Golly!" called out Gadget as she left her room. "I thought I heard a crash out here! Is everyone okay?"

"Y-yeah, I think", said Dale. "About that crash... Monty, try it again!" Monty nodded, and evoking the focused thought of letting loose a shockwave swung the battle axe once more. Again, an orb of translucent force was launched, flew at the wall, and burst with a slam as it hit the inside of the tree.

Chip cleared his throat. "Uhm... yeah. About all this... I had a weird dream last night, that I think, believe it or not, can help shed some light on this...

As Chip finished the explanation of his story, he said to the other Rangers, "...and that's all I know. Apparently, we're supposed to learn more of this... Taal'Reh... soon enough. So, any questions?"

Gadget nodded. "Yeah, uhm... well". She lowered her head a bit. "...you see, last night, I had a dream where I saw my parents again, and... it was in the same place where you encountered this Sirocco person..."

Chip blinked. "Really?... I wonder. What happened it the dream?"

Gadget sighed, lifting her head. "Well... they came and told me that I could meet them again in a place called Memoryscape, and that I'd be a part of a big adventure with you guys".

"Boy", said Dale, "You don't think...?"

"Think what, Dale?" asked Chip with genuine interest.

"Well, Chip, from what you've said, this Sirocco guy must have lived a long time ago. So... maybe he was talking to you from Memoryscape, too, along with Mr. and Mrs. Hackwrench?"

"It's a possibility, I suppose", said Chip. "Well, either way, I guess we all know who gets what. But the big question is, what is supposed to go on regarding this Taal'R-" At that particular moment, there was a knock at the door. Zipper flew to it and opened it, and on the other side were two people: Foxglove and Mother Squirrel.

"Rescue Rangers!" cried out the lady squirrel, much desperation in her voice.

"Hey, it's Tammy and Bink's mom!" said Dale, walking forth. "What's the problem? And, uh, hey as well, Foxy".

Foxglove waved, a worried look on her face to match the countanence of Mother Squirrel. "They... they took them! My daughters, taken by those freaks!" cried out the squirrel.

Chip approached, holding his paws forth. "Wait, slow down, Mrs. Squirrel. Tammy and Bink... someone took them?"

Mother Squirrel nodded. "Yes... we had gotten up not too long ago, and these people dressed up in red, like ninjas, knocked down the door! They... they had these strange, living blobs of soda pop with them... they moved so fast, and took Tammy and Bink with them. They told me to tell you if I want my daughters returned safely, that all of you have to go and get them..."

Chip nodded. "Don't worry about a thing, Mrs. Squirrel. We'll make sure we get them home safely. Though... Foxglove, what are you doing here?"

"I was just coming here to see you guys", said the pink bat, "But then I saw Mother Squirrel going the same way, and, well, I found out what happened".

"Hey, Foxy", said Dale, his tone not quite as cheerful as usual. "Come on in. You two, Mother Squirrel. There's something that might concern you going on..."

Walking to the lady squirrel and patting her on the shoulder, Monty told her, "Come on, miss, it'll be okay, trust me. For now, let's getcha something to eat to calm your nerves a bit..." With that, Monty lead her to the dining room to make her some breakfast.

"So..." Foxglove walked in on weak feet. "...what's going on?"

"Do you mean", began Gadget, "What we might know about who took Tammy and Bink, or about how you might be involved?"

"Well, I guess I'll take either or", she said, sitting down on a couch cushion that the weapons were laying on. "And, uhm, what's with all of these?"

Chip sighed. "Long story, but, I'll do my best to explain once again..."

After the encore of his best explanation of what was going on, Foxglove was in awe, trying on the bracers that had been apparently made for her with Dale's help to strap them on the ends of her wings. "So let me get this straight", said Foxy. "Some jewel from the museum was used to house an evil rat's soul, and its being cracked means he might be escaping to this world?"

"That's the gist of things", said Chip. "And as for who took Tammy and Bink... this has that one big guy from the Cola Cult written all over it with those red ninjas. What was his name again...? Pop-Pop?"

"No, that was the guy who thought the Cola Cult was real", said Dale. "It was Bubbles! How could I forget such a goofy name like that?" Dale began to snicker a bit, soon bonked on the head by Chip.

"Dale, this isn't funny!" reprimanded Chip. "My dream was REAL! And that means that Taal'Reh probably is doing just what Sirocco warned us would happen: he's making monsters - in this case, those soda slimes! On top of that, who knows if Bubbles has any powers now from Taal'Reh, and who knows how soon Taal'Reh will get to return to this world with our enemies' help?"

So, buzzed Zippper, What can we do about this?

"I know what we can do", said Monty, just in earshot of Zipper's buzzing as he returned. "We go and bring that fight to Bubbles and rescue those little sheilas, that's what!"

"But, where could they be?" asked Gadget.

"Only one place comes to mind", said Monty, "The old locale of the Cola Cult; the Coo-Coo Cola Bottle Storage Plant. Me 'n Zipper will stay here and make sure Mother Squirrel will be okay. You four should grab yer arms and go investigate".

Gadget looked down at the Spiral Spear. Only now did she get a good glimpse at each weapon. The Storm Whip, aside from its chain cracker, had a sapphire with a lightning bolt etching set in the butt of the handle. The Inferno Sword looked like a typical medieval longsword, and had a ruby with a flame etched into it on the butt of its own handle.

Set into the base of the partisan-like spearhead of the Spiral Spear, where the weapon's projections branched off and the blade began to extend, was an emerald with a twirling tornado symbol etched into it. On the butt of the Glacier Dagger was an aquamarine with a six-pointed crystal-like design on it.

Set into the butt of the Blast Axe was a piece of amber with a burst symbol cut into it. And finally, over where the blades of each Wave Claw had what looked like diamond with a wave design on each diamond. Other than that, each weapon looked as if it was made of steel, leather, and wood. Lifting the spear, Gadget said with an uncertain voice, "Do we really have to fight...?"

Chip shrugs. "I don't know. All I know is that I have a feeling those monsters won't hold back. And... when you hold your weapon, it feels like you've covered in some kind of force field, doesn't it...? With any hope, we won't have to take the lives of anything other than a monster, and with any luck, if we do have to fight Bubbles, I hope he'll have similar protection as what I can feel from this whip".

Dale nodded, taking up his sword. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but we're wasting daylight".

"Dale's right", said Foxglove, "Who knows if Tammy and Bink are going to be okay if we wait too long?"

Gadget nodded. "Alright then", she said with a resolute voice, "I'm ready when you all are".

"And I'm ready right now", said Chip, coiling up his whip, holding the curled weapon in his left paw and curling his right paw into a fist. "Rescue Rangers, away!"

-End Chapter Two-


End file.
